transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics: Slag Vs. Blast Off: Full Combat MW
Six Lasers - Cheyne Barrens - Space The Cowboy Planet is right next to the Gangster Planet and the Nazi Planet. Cheyne would be still a sad sack of a barren wasteland were it not for Six Lasers. Trillions of credits and man hours have gone into terraforming this planet in order to provide a breathable atmosphere and capable of supporting life. The planet is largely flat, heavily reminiscent of Earth's old Wild West. Theme parks here promote the idea of Cheyne being on the wild frontier. You can catch a ride on the Bucking Broncho Coaster, grab a bite at the local Ig-Yac Burger Commander joint, or go rustling for space cattle. Saloons and old wooden buildings serve as the architectural motif. Visitors are encouraged to get into the spirit of the frontier. James Bailey has arrived. Motorcycle cruises up at the head of a wedge-shaped formation of similarly sleek motorcycles. In fact his is the least sophisticated of the group, retaining some elements of classic motorcycles - recognizeable handlebars and windshield, relatively standard tires, most of the rider's body visible. While the other cycles look more like something out of a Tron movie. All 5 vehicles sport EDC logos and colors, although only James' features any officer insignia. The others all appear to be EDC cadets, perhaps even from one of the JEDC school programs. Pulling up to a stop at the edge of the designated combat zone, James flips up the visor on his helmet. "Now remember, we're here as impartial observers and neutral referees only." He stresses the words 'impartial' and 'neutral'. "Although I'd like all of you to treat this as a learning experience as well." Blast Off enters the arena. His first solo event at the Olympics, and he has been looking forward to this. This is his opportunity to show the universe his amazingness! His opponent- Slag. The Combaticon knows his success lies with mostly avoiding the Dinobot's powerful attacks long enough to land enough of his own. He glances disdainfully over at James Bailey and his cadets. "We are being refereed by fleshli- I mean humans? They will side with the Autobot, naturally! I hardly call that fair!" Metallic Triceratops thunders into the same arena that Blast Off occupies, belly, tail, and maw swaying low to the ground as his nostrils kick up twin plumes of dust as he gets about. Crossing the threshold into the fighting area, the saurian's optics scan the immediate vacinity for his opponent, jaw snapping at random intervals as a hiss slithers out from within his throat. "Slag eat human, if make you feel safer, Con." There's a stir from a few of the EDC cadets at Blast Off's comments, then a few jerks and stiff head-turns at Slag's comments. James only gives both transformers a long-suffering look. Then he flips his visor back down, obscuring any expression at all. "Of course we'll side with the Autobot. But we we're just here to call the fight, not to participate. Although I'm still not sure that's going to make the fight fair." James' voice turns a little smug at the last part. Then he makes a pointing motion, and on cue the other EDCer's start up their engines and then peel off in different directions so that the small squad can surround the battlefield and watch the fight from different angles. "Ready when you are, robots." James transmits, still rolling - the only bike still moving, he circles the outskirts of the area. Blast Off chuckles at Slag's comment. "Now THAT I would like to see..." He looks less amused as James talks. "Oh, I assure you the fight is unfair... unfair to the DINOBOT, that is..." He brings out his ionic blaster from subspace. "Very well. Yes, I am ready. Ready to make Slag appear a little more like his name..." The Combaticon engages the thrusters in his rocket feet, bringing himself to hover over the battlefield, still in root mode as he fires off a shot at the Dinobot below. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Namesake attack! -1 Metallic Triceratops 's jaw slaps shut as Blast Off's round pings off his thick armor. He cranes his neck back to survey the damage but can't get his optics around that mirror-polished frill of his to get an idea of what kind of punch the Combaticon packs. "Slag need go on diet...," the saurian rasps off-hand before turning his full attention back to the aerial Decepticon. "That tickle. Me Slag tickle back." Slag opens his mouth, and a thin stream of surgically precise flames shoot out at the Combaticon. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Pinpoint Plume (Laser) attack! Motorcycle turns and heads into the battle zone, still keeping his distance from the fighters but trying to get a better look at the action. "Cadet Morgan, you and Johnson move forward 50 meters. All of you, begin taking notes. This is exactly the kind of situation you might encounter if you ever face a Deception." He watches Slag return fire. "Just don't expect an Exo-Suit to take a hit like that and keep on functioning." Blast Off hits, and evades Slag's attack. So far so good. He looks down smugly to the Dinobot. "That tickle left a lot to be desired, dinobot. But you want to go on a diet, do you? Let me help you lose a few pounds, then! The QUICK way!" Still in root mode, the Combaticon veers to the right, almost soaring over some of the EDC cadet's heads and flies around where he has a better view of the Autobot's side. He fires, aiming for a shoulder shot! Combat: Blast Off strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Quick 'N Easy Diet- Try Now! attack! -1 Metallic Triceratops emit a guttural growl as another blast dissolves hotly into his thickly plated armor, whipping himself around as the shuttle-con streaks by low overhead. "Grimlock say two things better than one. Slag say two halves of Con better than one whole!" The giant mecha-triceratops rears up on two heavy front leg trunks, throwing his back end high into the air in an attempt to catch Blast Off as he shoots by. The Dinobot curls his servo-spine in such a way to bring one gigantic steel tail whipping across the Combaticon's flight path. Combat: Metallic Triceratops sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Blast Off with his Tail Flail (Smash) attack! Motorcycle leans into a turn and then for a moment heads directly towards the fight. "Ouch! I hope you guys are watching this," he transmits over external loudspeakers. "No matter how fast you are, you still have to watch out for the big guys - one hit and it could be all over." James slows to a stop and then triggers a control. The motorcycle seems to unfold and then envelop him, leaving him in an armored exo-skeleton with wheels and other motorcycle kibble. Somewhat better protected, James halts and then watches the fight from nearly-reckless range. James activates his Ride Armor. Blast Off gets smacked by a gigantic dino tail, which sends him flying back the other way-possibly towards James. If he almost steps on a human, he probably wouldn't even notice- especially not now. "Gah!" He briefly lands on his feet at the far end of the arena, then springs back into the air, rubbing at the cracked heat shields on his torso. More ceramic tile repairs... again. "I'm surprised you can even count, Dino-dodo!" The Combaticon transforms into his faster shuttle mode, then circles back around, staying further up in the air from Slag this time. "Let's see if you can count the multiple pieces I can make out of you with my orbital bombardment!" And he lets loose a laser attack! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Count Down... 3 2 1 attack! -3 Metallic Triceratops lands back on the ground on all fours with a trembling thud, which may cause some of those poor cadets to fall off their motorcycles if they're not paying attention. Slag's maw whips back to Blast Off as he shuttles by in... shuttle... mode - another round sizzling into his segmented plating. "Me Slag count only one. Me think you wimpy. And boring." Slag snaps his jaw after Blast Off, slapping a hefty hoof into a nearby boulder and sending the spheroid sailing after the zippy Combaticon. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Space Shuttle with his Boulder Smolder (Kick) attack! Armor flinches to the side as Blast Off nearly steps on him, then cranes his neck to watch the Combaticon take off and start shooting. He takes a moment to check on the junior EDCers before looking for a safer vantage point for himself. "Looks like the Decepticon is falling back on standard tactics now. Keeping his distance and using ranged attacks." James tries to keep anything sounding like approval out of his voice, but he can't quite manage it. "He can fly circles around that Dinobot, so let's hope that Slag has some tricks up his sleeves." James pauses for a moment, then adds virtuously, "For the sake of the viewing audience, that is. To make it a more entertaining fight." Space Shuttle veers off, missing Slag's attempt to "stone" him. "On the contrary, Slag- it is you who bores ME! No wonder the dinosaurs went extinct! They were too dull, and too SLOW! Let me show you how things have evolved over the past millions of years- to the pinnacle of perfection that is THIS!" The shuttle veers back up, nose to the sky, then shifts elevons and arcs down for another orbital attack. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Evolution in Motion attack! -4 Metallic Triceratops sighs. Here we go again. More dinosaur jokes. Slag was built like 50 years ago, mang. Slag shakes his head from side to side, head frill bouncing the brunt of the attack away, sizzling as it soaks in the rest, ala Meganium. Mmmm, tasty. The Dinobot stalks after the Combaticon, slathering at the bit to take a chunk out of him, traditional-like. Unfortunately, being as speedy as he is, Slag realizes that he's going to have to ground Blast Off permanently first if he's going to make it any further than round one in this tournament. "You think Slag real dino? Ha ha. Hope Brut-cus more smarter when you all hug." Slag's mouth drop open, and a faint glow begins to build. A second later, a giant fireball erupts from his belly, enveloping the air in a giant cloud of flame as it reaches up to engulf the Combaticon entirely. Combat: Metallic Triceratops sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Space Shuttle with his Firestorm attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Armor winces inside of his helmet as Slag takes another hit. He knows Dinobots can take a pounding, but that's a lot of damage to absorb in a short amount of time. Triggering his speakers again James calls out, "Looks like Blast Off's strategy is working great so far. I don't know if Slag's having an off day, or if he's particularly ill-suited for this kind of matchup..." James' voice trails off as Slag cuts loose with the fireball. "Er...or, maybe he was employing some strategy of his own." Space Shuttle completes his attack, but the arc towards Slag doesn't leave him enough time to avoid Slag's sudden hot-breath. The shuttle's heat shields help him somewhat, but it still hurts... like slag. Worse, they seem to concentrate right on his weaponry, scorching the laser cannons on his side. He veers back up and transforms into his more protected root mode. Singed and out of energy, he hovers above Slag as his systems work to reroute power and get his weapons back online.... Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Booster Pack Rocket Launch is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Blast Off uses up a charge on his Rocket Launch booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Rocket Launch Metallic Triceratops growls in happiness (only Dinobots growl when they are happy) as he witness his super-heated gift tear through the Combaticon, and so much so that Blast Off is forced to shift modes. The saurian smiles, which probably looks unsettling since dinosaurs can't really make such expressions, stamping the ground impatiently with his front limbs. "What happen to witty banter? Oh, right. Slag happen." The Dinobot defies gravity, rising up on hind legs then and uncoiling himself from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail, attempting to sneak himself a healthy serving of Combaticon. Chomp! Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Blast Off with his Bite Fite (Punch) attack! Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack has damaged your Firepower! A few of the EDC Cadets begin to cheer, but stop just as suddenly as James calls for silence over the EDC tactical frequency. He can't quite keep the excitement out of his own voice though, as he explains over his loudspeakers, "Looks like that Decepticon is slowing down now. And that could be a serious problem, since his speed was the one thing that's keeping him from becoming a Dinobot chewtoy." James triggers a magnification feature on his helmet, taking a closer look at Blast Off's damages. Blast Off 'bad luck continues as Slag somehow manages to reach up and bite him. The pressure tears through the Combaticon's armor (which is paper napkin thin at best, after all...) and he cries out in pain. Struggling, he pulls away, ceramic tiles falling and shattering to the ground below. "Not bad, dinobot..." He gasps, "But I'm not through yet...." He transforms back into shuttle mode and sweeps up to the highest point he can reach. "Enjoy that while you can... it may be your last meal!" With that, a blue light emits from his fuselage, small objects may start to float up, and Blast Off unleashes his full orbital bombardent attack on the Autobot below! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Last Meal attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack has damaged your Agility! Metallic Triceratops barks sharply as scores of the top-most layers of his substantial armor peel away and vaporize under the Combaticon's sustained onslaught. Though, testament to Wheeljack's ingenuity and knack for making pain-in-the-ass weapons, the Dinobot still stands - and isn't any happier. "That best you got, Con? ...This not going to end well for you." Slag's mirror-frill sizzles with radiated heat, smoking in overcharge. The Dinobot's nostrils also pump out steam like two chimeny-stacks, and Slag belches a little smoke cloud. "Yummy. Give Slag moment, though. Gotta digest energy." The Dinobot paces, stomach gears rumbling as they process the absorbed kinetics, working to recycle them back into potentials for return-fire. Combat: Metallic Triceratops takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Armor backs off as the fighters start to unleash truly massive attacks. A few of the EDC cadets note interference in their recording equipment from all of the energy being unleashed. "Uh, well it looks like the fight is swinging back the other way. Slag seems to be ready for more." His voice takes on a warning note. "I don't know how though. Take a look at those energy levels - a blast like that would turn any EDC armor into molten wreckage." Space Shuttle is not pleased to see the dinobot still standing, but it probably isn't surprising... dinobots are known for their toughness. The Combaticon... is not. His weapons are depleted after that discharge, and he needs more time to power up again. "I hope it gives you a fueltank-ache, dinobot..." The singed shuttle circles around, biding his time as his systems try to repair and readjust. He transforms back into his more protected root mode as he waits. "I hope you're not betting on him winning just yet, humans... it's not over until it's over...isn't that one of YOUR sayings?" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Booster Pack Rocket Launch is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Blast Off uses up a charge on his Rocket Launch booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Rocket Launch Metallic Triceratops stops, waits, winces, burps. Another billowing plume of thick smoke briefly hides Slag's snout as he grunts in a semi-apologetic tone, "Lot to process." Slag paces around again, eyeing the Combaticon through two baby-blue optics, shifting his visage sidelong back and forth as his optics are on opposite sides of his skull. "Don't worry. Your present being gift-wrapped now." Slag snaps his gold-plated jaws at Blast Off, hissing in tandem and looking altogther intimidating as he takes the heaviest punch the gestalt limb can throw at him headlong, chews it up entirely, and simply waits to spit it back out at him. The wait has to be terrifying. Combat: Metallic Triceratops takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Armor shakes his helmeted head. "We're not betting on anything - neutral observers, remember?" James announces loftily. Somewhere on the outskirts of the combat zone two of the EDC Cadets are passing space-money to a nearby bookmaker. They give each other guilty looks and then quickly return to their places. Oblivious to all of this, James begins marching forward again. Blast Off flies up above, looking down on everyone (as he is want to do). But he is battered, bashed and charred... win or lose, he's got a LOT of repairs to do to look at all presentable again. "I would hope not, human." His wing ailerons twitch in slight nervousness at Slag's comments. Given his condition, this is usually where the shuttle would consider a hasty retreat. While insisting was really leaving because he was bored or had business elsewhere, of course... but that's not today. Today it's time to give it his all. He brings his ionic blaster out of subspace and fires it at Slag, saying, "How thoughtful of you, Slag. However, I would not dream of being so crude as to leave you without a gift of your very own!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (14) for that attack. Combat: Blast Off strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Parting Gifts attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Metallic Triceratops grunts as his belly sways some as another blast from the shuttle-con hits home, shaking free a panel laced throughout with molded doodads and shattered vacuum tubes. The metal sheet clangs on the ground just before Slag bites at it, picking it up in his sharp jaws. With a flip of his neck, the saurian sends the plate careening up at Blast Off like a deadly, square-y frisbee! "Here's greeting card. I forgot to sign. Sorry!" Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Hallmark Homewrecker (Kick) attack! Armor halts his forward movement as Blast Off rises again. James considers taking cover as the fight picks up again. The ionic blast looks deadly enough, but then Slag responds by flinging a piece of his own armor after Blast Off. "This is starting to get ugly," he announces over his loudspeakers. "Both combatants seem to be heavily damaged. But it's still a matter of size and strength versus speed and precision..." Blast Off watches as the dinobot flings a piece of himself towards him. The Combaticon winces with the effort, but is able to duck out of the way and back up again. "My, my, Slag- you're falling to pieces now. And believe me, you can keep that... and every other part of you... to yourself. Really. I'm trying to stick to a low metal diet..." he says drolly, then flies up again. He's exhausted and has to wait again for another recharge to his blaster battery pack. He looks over at James. "I'll take speed and precision any day... those things require skills... not just simply pushing your weight around." Combat: Booster Pack Rocket Launch is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Blast Off uses up a charge on his Rocket Launch booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Rocket Launch Metallic Triceratops grumbles dejectedly as his own armor piece sails harmlessly past Blast Off. The stupid saurian narrows his still-beaming optics at his opponent with a hiss, emitting a haughty huff afterward. Slag stomps along the ground, his mirror-frill glistening with a healthy charge of power. "Not polite to not accept gifts, Combat-Con. Hope you accept this one! If you don't Slag be reeeeaaaaal angry!" Slag spits a flaming globule of lighter-fluid saliva at the Decepticon. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Pre-Heat the Oven (Grab) attack! Armor circles this way and that around the battlefield, occasionally using a thruster-assisted boost to help him get around. "Things aren't looking good for either of these robots right now," he notes, starting to get into his secondary role as Olympic announcer. "Blast Off seems to be running on fumes, and Slag just can't get a solid hit on him." Tuning back to the EDC freq, James is all business again. "Everybody keep your eyes open, I suspect we're headed for a big finish soon." Blast Off whirls sharply up through the air as Slag slings some fire-breath his way, bracing his arms' heat shields up to help protect him from some of the edge of the blast. A few ceramic tiles continue to fall off from the effort, though. "Sorry, Slag... I hate to be rude but I simply must refuse! I have to deal with hot air all the time, you see, from so many of my teammates... while I prefer the ice cold of space. So... I must give you the cold shoulder. But let me make up for my rudeness with this..." He fires a blast at the dinobot. "Let's see if this is the big finish the humans want to see, shall we?" Combat: Blast Off strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Trying to Wrap Things Up presents battles and all... attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack finally wears off. Metallic Triceratops groans in completely bored fashion as his Super Soaker spit fizzles out before effectively coating the Combaticon. That would have made things a whole lot easier, Slag muses internally. Stampeding up an incline, attempting to close some distance - at least vertically - between him and his opponent, the mecha-dinosaur shoulders another salvo like taking a beating was his job. "You not in sharing mood, are you Combat-Con? Too bad. Slag keep on giving until you accept!" The saurian hunkers down on the cliff edge, segmented plates running from bow to stern shuddering in close to one another, bracing for the next attack. The giant's jaw drops, a bright ball growing within his maw. In another moment, Slag ejects a giant cylinder of roiling flames at Blast Off, unleashing a terrifying torrent his way, vents and heat sinks all along his frame sizzling with super-heated thermal exchange. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Firestorm attack! Armor polarizes his visor at the sheer brightness of all the flames. But once the conflaguration dies down, he notes that Blast Off hasn't been incinerated. "Once again the Decepticon's speed appears to have saved him from what could have been a fight-ending assault." James glances around for a spot he can take shelter in case the transformers continue their massive attacks. Blast Off dashes out of the way again... his quick reflexes and arms' heat shields continuing to keep him out of the lumbering saurian's firey way. "Actually, I am rarely in a sharing mood, Slag. At least not until I see something more to my liking! And so far, I have found your gifts to be rather poor... Perhaps you should take some etiquette lessons?" He continues circling around, powering up his energy again.... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Though he'd love to breath fire all day long, Slag eventually relents in his assault against the Decepticon, having expended a little under half his fuel reserves in the attempt at barbecuing his opponent. Slag shakes himself all along his spine, smoke and steam sizzling from every seam in his plated armor hide. The Dinobot hacks up a few embers as he surveys the battle field, noting absently a new crater opposite him, still charred black and with a glowing pool of magma in the center. And then Blast Off's voice pierces his audials from above. Slag grunts, returning his vision to Blast Off with a hiss. "Hold still, you. Slag getting frustrated. And annoyed. Won't be good for you, promise that!" Slag wiggles his tail end and backs up from the edge of the cliff - and then takes off as fast as he can back for it! Reaching the edge, the Dinobot leaps into the air, his thick limb stumps clawing for purchase on the Combaticon as he sails across the battlefield. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Ceratopsian Stampede attack! Armor shakes his head again, this time adding an audible 'tsk tsk'. "Blast Off's words seem to be affecting Slag almost as much as his weapons. I don't know if this is part of the Decepticons plan, but either way it's working for him!" James has to transform his armor back to a motorcycle and speed off as Slag's sudden repositioning shows how easy it would be to get flattened. James starts his Motorcycle. Blast Off would be smirking if he didn't have a faceplate... but the expression probably shows through, anyway. "Ah, but I enjoy flying circles around slowpokes such as yourself... What's all that strength for, if you can't reach me? Getting a bit tired, perhaps?" He continues to circle, still powering up weapons. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Metallic Triceratops crashes into the center of the fight pit, registering a 3 on the Richter Scale - and quite Blast Off-less. Slag snorts up at the Decepticon cooly after he steps out of the new crater he's made, tilting his head mockingly. "That why Slag is flamethrower. Member?" Slag's jaw drops, and another quick blast of super-heated flames spiral up after the haughty Combaticon. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Firestorm attack! Blast Off continues to circle around, looking unfazed and pointing to the heat shields on his arm. "And do you remember these? They're called heat shields... I take heat any time I enter a planet's orbit... your little flames can't faze me." (The Combaticon conveniently leaves out the fact that he sometimes has trouble with the intense heat as he enters a planet's atmosphere... details, details...who needs 'em?) He brings out his blaster again and aims for the dinobot. "Perhaps THIS WILL register with that thick head of yours..." Combat: Blast Off strikes Metallic Triceratops with his I can take the heat can you? attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Metallic Triceratops shudders with a resounding belch as the laser blast punches a hole in his polished mirror-frill, cutting out the storm of flames spewed from his maw with a violent shunt. The robotic triceratops wheels around under the shuttle-con passively, pawing at the ground and kicking up rocks - causing more general damage to the landscape than he's done to the Combaticon in some time. Too long. Slag tilts his head and idly runs a sharp tri-horn along a fault, then stabs at it suddenly. A large shard of granite fractures and falls away. Slag jumps on the makeshift dais, getting an idea in his simple processor. The saurian shatters the rock slab into more manageable chunks. Impatiently, Slag kicks up a flurry of the rocks at his opponent. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Blast Off with his Rock Flock (Punch) attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack has damaged your Agility! Motorcycle has by now reached a very conservative distance from the action, although further flashes in his rearview mirrors and the unmistakable sounds of robot armor being struck by rocks tell him that the fight is still going on. He starts to pull around and then climbs off his bike, producing instead a pair of binoculars for a closer (but safer) look. "Unbelievable," he mutters, a small microphone picking it up and transmitting it. "This is unbelievable! I don't know what keeps these two going!" Blast Off flies along, getting a little too confident as he dodges attack after attack... when Slag surprises him with an avalanche of rocks, pounding into the Combaticon's already thin armor. "Ahhh!" He swings his arms up again but there are too many to avoid. The shuttleformer staggers in the air, faltering as his systems scream out warnings to him and energon leaks from various tears and fractured joints. Finally getting a hold of himself, he huffs determinedly, circling around again as weapons recharge. "I know exactly what keeps me going, human... pride!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Metallic Triceratops runs out of rocks to kick, and that's about the only thing that saves Blast Off from being buried alive. The saurian snuffs in agitated annoyance, ready to get this fight over with. Slag stomps after Blast Off, not keen in the slightest to prolong the battle any longer. The Combaticon has had his chance - it's time to end this. Slag opens his mouth, peppering the Combaticon with low-heat flame blasts, but in a torrential flurry, almost like it was raining fire. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Blast Off with his Rain of Fire (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack has damaged your Agility! Motorcycle focuses his binocs on Blast Off, then shifts his view to Slag, then back again. "Pride, huh? Looks like there's plenty of that to go around," he announces grimly. Blast Off is blasted by a torrent of fire and he sinks down in the barrage until his feet land on the ground. Staggering back, the severely injured Combaticon continues to use his arms' ceramic tile heat shields to try and protect himself, but even they finally melt away in the assault. Barely functioning now, it is indeed only pride that keeps him going at all. Shaking his head as he tries to clear the static in his optics, he raises his blaster at the dinobot. "Yes, pride. Some use love as their excuse, some the hope for a "better tomorrow"... for me, it is pride in my work, and my skills, and who I am, that keep me going." With that, he fires. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (14) for that attack. Combat: Blast Off strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Pride Before a Fall? attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Metallic Triceratops lowers himself to the ground and plows through the dirt, opening his mouth like a gold-plated shovel and gorging himself on broken heat-shields, twisted metallic components, dented armor plates, and scorched circuit boards. For the most part, Slag ignores the blasts now riddling his ribcage, which knock a few armor plates loose and finally expose the innards of the dinosaur at long last. Slag just loops back around and adds those same armor plates to the junkyard growing in his throat. The saurian idly chews on the macabre mass, smelting the collection in his mouth down into a usable substance. Slag opens his mouth-forge slightly, perching the liquid metal mess on his tongue gingerly and blowing over it to cool it all down. Slag shapes the pool into a makeshift projectile, charging after Blast Off now and spitting his newfound ammunition at the Combaticon. "Talk too much!" Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Luger Loogie (Pistol) attack! Blast Off is able to see well enough to spot Slag's next attack and dodge it... somehow. His entire body is pretty wrecked, but he is a determined individual if nothing else. He wants to win... His body says no, his mind says yes... However, he is still weak and needs a little more time to power up his weapons again, so he backs off and tries to keep his distance from the dinobot. "Fine, Slag. If you want less talk, then make me stop... If you can catch me, that is." Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Metallic Triceratops is size 8, significantly larger than you. Metallic Triceratops chirps in retaliation, "Okay." After spitting a molten mess of both their cast-off parts at Blast Off, Slag does not slow down in the slightest. He continues on toward the Combaticon, closing the gap and in surprisingly quick fashion. Slag lowers his head, lining up a trio of skewers to do just that - impale Blast Off three times over! Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Combatikabob (Punch) attack! Blast Off watches as a huge triceratops comes rushing down at him, horns ready to impale. Uh- no thanks! The struggling Combaticon uses some of what little energy he still has to roll off to the side as the Autobot charges by. Coming up from his roll, he brings the blaster up again and fires while crouched on one "knee" and resting his shooting "elbow" on the other. "I'm still too quick for you! Now, if you would just go extinct already, like a good dinosaur..." He fires again. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (11) for that attack. Combat: Blast Off strikes Metallic Triceratops with his I MAKE Endangered Species attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Metallic Triceratops rams the far wall beyond Blast Off, instead of skewering the Combaticon like he had so keenly pictured in his processor's camera. Unfortunately, the flightly Decepticon's last-hurrah of a dodge has left the Dinobot embedded in the bedrock of the arena pit. Slag grimaces and growls as a few more laser rounds sting his exposed internals, but he's just as stubborn as when he started this fight. Struggling to free himself, Slag slams the natural wall with all four of his limbs in succession, pulling away and running free as an avalanche of stone follows behind him. In his hurry to flee the landslide, Slag points himself right at Blast Off and rambles on, whether or not the Combaticon is in his way. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Ceratopsian Stampede attack! Blast Off has finished his shot when he sees the dinobot stampeding for him again. And again- no thank you. Exhausted, the Combaticon still has enough time to move out of the way- even though every one of his circuits protest the sharp movements. Dripping a trail of energon he moves to what he hopes is a safer spot, again forced to wait as his weapons recharge. He wathces the huge Autobot warily, trying to anticipate his next move and keep the static in his optics from interferring with his escape plans. He's too tired for any "witty banter" now, just trying to stay conscious... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Metallic Triceratops stampedes across the arena with the force of about fifty cattle, careening right by Blast Off, who somehow doesn't end up trampled in the process. Slag wheels around to survey the scene, and is actually shocked that the Combaticon is still standing - and still insisting on continuing this fight. Slag glowers at his opponent, pawing the ground with a front leg like an enraged bull, huffing and snorting flames from his nostrils. With a growl, the saurian leaps into action again, charging after the Combaticon. As he closes the gap, Slag notices his becoming lighter and lighter as more of his heavy plating falls away under the strain of his gait. He won't be able to keep this up forever. That... doesn't sound right. Slag shakes the thought away with a gruff hiss, flaring up bodily and reaching around to slap at Blast Off with a steely segmented tail. Combat: Metallic Triceratops misses Blast Off with his Tail Flail 2.0 (Kick) attack! Blast Off is able to keep the optical static at bay. How he is still functioning at this point, even he doesn't truly know.... but pride is as good a reason as any. He is Blast Off, slag it all... (no offense, Slag)... and someone of his caliber should win this battle against a mere Autofool! The Combaticon shuttleformer sees Slag's next attack and dodges it as well. "I think once was quite enough, Slag... Try something different next time, hmmm?" He notices Slag's exposed circuitry and strides around, limping slightly as he does, to get a better view while maintaining his preferred distance. Bringing out his blaster, he fires again, aiming for the exposed spot... and hoping it takes out the dinobot for once and for all! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Metallic Triceratops with his Hit Me with Your Best Shot attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Metallic Triceratops whips himself around and slaps at nothing but air, the Combaticon having yet another stay of execution. The Dinobot grumbles at this turn of events, twisting himself around oddly and coming back through for another pass at his opponent, but not before the Combaticon lights him up with another salvo to the gut. Slag growls as pain finally registers across his processor, though he is far too gone to really pay it any mind at this point. Slag lifts up on his hind legs, swooping after Blast Off with his front two limbs, one after the other, in an attempt to beat him back to the stone age. Combat: Metallic Triceratops strikes Blast Off with his 10,000 BC (Beat Combaticon) (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Metallic Triceratops 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Blast Off falls to the ground, unconscious. Blast Off is still looking through his blaster's scope and fighting static vision when he finally notices the mass charging towards him. "Oh, slag...." He tries to move, but his protesting, failing circuitry finally gives out on him and he just staggers stiffly backwards until the dinobot finally lands a knock-out blow. Flying back, the Combaticon lands on the ground with a crunch, twitches a bit, and is finally still. Metallic Triceratops 's tree trunk-like limbs connect along Blast Off's comparitively dimunitive frame, sending the shuttle-con bouncing away in a crumpled scrapheap. Slag lands again on all fours with a thunderous rumble, pacing after the downed Combaticon, smoke and flames sputtering from his nostrils. "Get up, Con." Slag growls. "Get up so Slag can knock you down again." The Dinobot closes the distance, rolling Blast Off over with an unceremonious kick from a front limb. "Get up." The saurian barks viciously at his downed foe before snatching his gaze up and peering around at the EDC cadets wheeling about the arena on their bikes, their commander, James Bailey, included. Slag paws the ground triumphantly, sounding off a rather reptilian blast of victory as a pair of cadets hop off their bikes, dig out something from a backpack that they had been carrying, and throw the object across the arena from one end to the other. The object turns out to be a banner, which unfurls across the expanse, drifting down to fall on top of Slag as he stands over the unconscious Combaticon. The banner reads: When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth